Deseos secretos y dulces besos
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: "¿Por qué siempre cedo ante ella?" Piensa, mientras ve con una mueca las galletas y la mantequilla de maní. AU Thalianca.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deseos secretos y besos dulces

Bianca veía la mezcla pastosa color naranja café junto con las galletas monocromáticas, la verdad es que no se le apetecía demasiado las famosas galletas así; y menos cuando su amiga Thalía tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si la del gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

¿Cómo diantres es que esa chica siempre la convencía? Si, vale que Thalia fuera bonita-al estilo punk y rockero, porque no solo no la dejarían ir a un concurso de belleza, trataban de juzgarla como algo así y era seguro que acabarías con huella de bota en el trasero-, ¡Pero ella era también lo era!-o al menos, lo más bonito que pudiera considerarse una chica italoamericana de piel oliva, ojos y cabello oscuros-; además, su amiga de dieciséis años era lo que su abuela Deméter categorizaba como "Candela pura", ropa entre gótico y metal, actitud rebelde que nunca se deja domar y un poco bromista de vez en vez; así que, ¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de poner ojos de gatito abandonado? ¡Si no había forma de creerle! Y aun así, había caído ante ellos-otra vez-para que probara.

— A ti… ¿De verdad te gusta eso? —pregunto incrédula mientras veía a la americana abrir una galleta oreo por la mitad y untar la mantequilla de maní; esta solo rodo los ojos.

— Venga Bianca, no seas tan quejica, ¿Qué nunca has hecho algo parecido? —interrogo torciendo el gesto mientras cerraba la galleta, para después dirigirle la mitada. La chica de catorce años se puso pensativa.

— Pues…he comido _biscotti_ con crema de _nocciola_—recordó para sí; ella hace solo un par de años que se mudaron ella y su hermano a américa con su padre y su madrastra, pero había nacido y crecido en Italia; y aun habiendo pasado dos años como "niña americana" había aun cosas que no acababan de caberle en la cabeza. No obstante miro a Thalia— pero la _nocciola_ es una crema de avellanas y los _biscotti_ no son demasiado dulces; esto seguramente es de… ¿Cómo le llama Perséfone? "Basura hidrogenada y barata"

— Bah—terció el gesto, por una vez en todo el rato que había accedido a esto tenía la misma opinión que su amiga— Perséfone es una quejica que no le gusta nada, si tú misma lo has dicho.

— A veces estamos de acuerdo—murmuro por lo bajo, como si eso lo hiciera más creíble. Su amiga levanto una ceja; eso no se lo tragaba ni un profesor senil y ciego— Vale, ella no siempre puede estar equivocada.

— ¿Y realmente le darás la razón? —Bianca gruño ante el comentario; no entendía como diantres las dos se llevaban eran mejores amigas, tenía que ser algo aparte de ser vecinas. Thalia suspiro— Mira, desconfiada—decía metiéndose una galleta la boca y comiéndola satisfecha, para luego zamparse un buen trago de leche— ¿Lo ves? Si me gusta, ahora deja de quejarte; por algo accediste.

"_Eso es porque es imposible ganarle a tus ojos azules_" pensó, pero ni loca decía; era demasiado embarazoso. Ya le había costado horrores admitir que le gustaba su amiga-y no como eso exactamente-como para encima venir a hacer un ridículo; suerte que Thalia era casi igual de ciega que su amigo Percy y el único efecto secundario eran sonrojos, aceleración de corazón y ceder casi siempre ante ella, más todo esto lo pasaba por alto.

Viendo la galleta que le tendía al frente suspiro; aun si se ponía a negar Thalia otra vez podía verle como un gatito dejado en la calle y ella sabía que no podía contra eso. Se metió la galleta la boca y probó; era muy empalagoso, y más que mantequilla de maní parecía maní líquido/solido, pero estaba seriamente delicioso. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y la mayor le miró con sorna.

— ¿Eh, ves? ¿Qué te dije? —decía burlona inclinándose más hacia ella, simplemente para tratar de molestarle aún más. Bianca aparto la mirada.

— Cállate Grace—espeto mientras escudaba su cara con un el vaso de leche que tenía, solo para tratar de esconder un poco su sonrojo. Para que no fuera una "chica de revista"-cosa con la que le molestaba la madre de la gótica constantemente-era bastante guapa a su manera; solamente que la chica no pareciera darse cuenta de su atractivo ni aunque tuviera un cartel en la frente que lo dijera.

La chica no se lo tomo a mal sino que se rió; y era algo que Bianca apreciaba, no porque le gustara su risa-aunque si lo hacía-, sino que le gustaba el hecho de tener derecho a decirlo. Ella sabía que no todo el mundo podía hablarle con tanta soltura a la estadounidense, probablemente el que lo intentara terminaría con la mandíbula desencajada; ella era de las pocas que tenía el privilegio de ser libre de decirle todo tipo de cosas sin que esta la lastimara. Bianca amaba eso.

Y es que aun si no tenían nada en común, curiosamente ellas se llevaban igual de bien que sus hermanos-que los dos, se encontraban en la planta de arriba jugando el juego que a Nico le gustaba tanto-; aun sí Bianca fuera de las que obedeciera y bajara la cabeza mientras a Thalia había que obligarla a ceder, si bien a Bianca le parecía que mucha de la música que escuchaba su amiga era ruido hecho para romper los tímpanos y su amiga le dijera amargada; aun así cada día que podían estaban juntas, y sabía que las dos la pasaban igual de bien.

Finalmente las galletas fueron acabando y la mantequilla de maní rebajando del pote. Para cuando lo notaron, ambas estaban poniendo la mano en la última galleta.

— Oh, perdón—se disculpó nerviosa, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo eléctrico placentero en los dedos, como cada vez que tocaba a Thalia— Mejor quédatela, fue tu idea a fin de cuentas.

— Mmm—pareció que tenía algo en mente, como si en esa galleta viera algo más aparte de eso— Mejor compartámosla, ¿no crees?

Bianca se encogió de hombros, por ella estaba bien; aunque no entendía porque parecía que su amiga estaba algo nerviosa. Le puso la crema de maní en medio y la sello, iba a agarrar la galleta cuando Thalia se le adelanto, y puso la mitad en su boca.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto confundida la italiana, pensó que la otra simplemente le había embaucado y se quedaría con la oreo, sin embargo la mitad de esta se encontraba en el aire y la mayor no terminaba de comerla. Thalia le dio una mirada de "¿Qué fue lo que te dije?"

Es entonces cuando ella se sonroja, cayendo de una vez en el significado; Thalia le estaba diciendo que fuera a por la galleta. Podría haberla partido con la mano, decirle que dejara de hacer tonterías y ya; realmente no podía ser posible que la chica que le gustaba quisiera que la besara.

Pero no oye nada de eso, calla todas esas voces que le aconsejan todo tipo de cosas que no son besar a Thalia. Inclinándose hacia su amiga, muerde la galleta y la rompe; Thalia desliza sus labios hasta los de ella para que no cayera nada al suelo, siente como su lengua toca tímidamente la suya en medio de los trozos; Bianca se sonroja aún más, cortando el beso y mirando incrédula a su amiga, ¡ese había sido su primer beso!

— ¿Ese fue tu primer beso, no? —Pregunto con una mueca nerviosa; la menor asintió apenada, probablemente ni siquiera fuera necesario decirlo, había sido demasiado torpe para haberlo experimentado antes— ¿Te molesto que te robara tu primer beso?

Bianca no estaba muy segura de como contestar, sentía un nudo en la garganta con el corazón desbocado, y un leve cosquilleo en los labios por haber besado los de Thalia. Notando como su mente se había aún más enredada, todo lo que alcanzo a pensar fue "_Bueno, ella no es la única que puede robar besos_" y sin decir palabra, atrapo la boca de su amiga con la suya.

Puede que ese beso no fuera mucho mejor que el primero, que estuviera tan roja como una bambalina, y que sus labios supieran a oreo con mantequilla de maní; más estaba segura que ese era el beso robado más delicioso de la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oooooooookey, esto quedo demasiado raro; pero tomando en cuenta que voy a modificar mi shot "En medio de la tensión, un segundo de paz" quería algo realmente ligero de thalianca.

Seriamente empiezo a armar esta pareja, no importa que tan Zianca y Theyna/Thaliabeth sea, sencillamente son un amor.

Bue, eso es todo, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
